


Smash Cake!

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [107]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: It's Phillip's birthday so Arthur makes him a special smash cake while the rest of the family and guests have a regular cake to share.





	Smash Cake!

As Phillip’s second birthday approached, Arthur and Eames decided to have a reasonable celebration for him.

They invited their friends, ordered catering and of course, a cake. They were both pleased about the cake but then Arthur said,

“He shouldn’t have so much sugar. None of our other children had a lot of sweets until they were older.”

“That’s true. Maybe a slice wouldn’t hurt.”

“I was thinking maybe getting him his own cake.”

“Oh that’s much better.”

Arthur laughed. They were laying in bed together, both of them going through their phones.

“I meant getting him like a cupcake or something. Or even better, getting him a smash cake.”

“Smash cake?”

“I was reading about this. It’s a special little cake specifically made for children so they could take fistfuls of it and make a mess.”

“Oh, how darling. Yes, let’s do that.”

Arthur smiled.

The following morning after the kids went to school and Phillip was having his nap on Eames’ chest, Arthur went through the internet to find shops to order a cake from. He eventually ended up finding some recipes and decided it would be best to make one himself. When Phillip woke up for a snack, Eames set him in his high chair as Arthur told him about the recipe.

“Sure. That sounds great. If you need any help, I’ll be right here.”

Arthur smiled as he watched his husband feed their youngest child a handful of cereal.

The weekend of Phillip’s birthday party, the kids were excited, looking forward to the guests, the food, the cake and the catering. They even went with Eames when he went to pick up the cake while Arthur stayed behind with Phillip to make his special smash cake.

He followed the recipe, grateful that it was easy enough and small. It was white cake with vanilla frosting and Arthur was proud that was able to make it perfectly and even frosted it evenly. Once he was done, Eames and the kids came home, Edward carrying a tray of food in, Briar Rose pulling in a bag and Eames held the cake.

“Dad, we’re back!” Called out Edward.

“I see. Need help?”

“Nope!” Said Edward, lifting the tray onto the counter.

Arthur smiled as Briar Rose put the bag on the table and said,

“Is that for Phillip?”

Arthur nodded and Briar Rose oo-ed, thinking it was cute her baby brother, got a baby cake. Eames put the other cake in the fridge and said,

“So, we all set?”

Arthur nodded.

“Just have to decorate and wait for everyone to get here.”

“I wanna help!” Said Briar Rose.

Eames nodded as they got the decorations and got started.

They still had a few leftover peacock decorations from the previous birthday and Arthur just ordered a few more to have enough. The paper plates and cups were brought out and a little Happy Birthday banner was strung along the hallway entrance. Edward filled one of the cups with royal blue forks and another with spoons and Briar Rose got the napkins, putting them on the table where the cake would be brought out later.

The first guests to arrive were Leo and Kat. They had a big box with bright birthday wrapping paper and a bow that Eames took as he welcomed them inside. Kat carried a bottle of wine that she brought to the kitchen and immediately took Phillip. The birthday boy was already in his clothes, his simple peacock shirt and black pants, excited by the going-on’s.

A little while later, Ariadne and Dom showed up, Ariadne, as always, loaded with bags of gifts for the kids, more for Phillip this time around since it was his birthday, but she always had something for Briar Rose and Edward. Dom had his own gift as well as some wine for the guests and after everyone greeted each other, the party pretty much got underway.

They talked and the kids played, everyone pet the pups as they walked around and then sat down to eat. Arthur had to practically pull Briar Rose and Edward from their new toys, Edward enthralled with Egyptian Lego set and Briar Rose with her pirate island set and as soon as they were done eating, they immediately raced back to continue building.

When it was time for cake, the kids willingly got up this time and Arthur brought out the big cake first while Eames held onto Phillip, seeing him bounce up and down in excitement. There was a big peacock drawn on the cake and Kat had found a peacock candle that was on the corner already lit.

“Enoch!” Phillip shouted.

Everyone laughed as they sang happy birthday to him and then he tried to blow out the candle, Eames sneakily blowing it out for him as everyone applauded. Phillip was then put in his high chair while Arthur got the smash cake for him while Eames cut the cake for everyone else. They took pictures as Phillip took a handful, crumbs spilling on the table, frosting all over his chubby fingers and soon over his face as he took a mouthful. He kept Enoch clutched at his side as he ate, everyone thinking how adorable it was. Edward and Briar Rose had their own cake, talking to their guests as everyone periodically took pictures.

“Look at him go.” Commented Dom.

They looked at Phillip who was now covered in vanilla frosting, happily taking fistfuls of cake into his mouth, smearing it on his table and sharing with Enoch which meant he was getting cake and frosting on his plush friend. The parents groaned and Eames said,

“Well….when he sleeps, we’ll wash him.”

Arthur nodded, knowing they would have to wait until then otherwise, he’d lose his mind.

Soon, the party was over especially when Phillip was cleaned up and then he nodded off on his father’s shoulder. The kids continued playing and the adults hung out a while longer until Leo remembered they had to feed Waffles. They left after saying bye to everyone and Ariadne and Dom helped clean up while Eames took Enoch to wash him before Phillip woke up.

“Thanks for inviting us.” Said Ariadne as she picked up a few wine glasses.

“Thanks for coming. And for all the gifts.”

She smiled proudly.

“I thought they would get a kick out of those. I was in New York City and I passed the flagship store and thought, yes, Arthur’s kids would love those!”

“Trying to make architects of my children?”

“Maybe. Hey, it’s in their blood.” She nudged him as Dom laughed.

“They’re also creative, don’t forget that.” He added.

Arthur nodded as he took the glasses, putting them in the sink. He balanced Phillip carefully as he moved around, hoping he’d stay asleep long enough for Enoch to be cleaned.

“Where did you get that little cake anyway?” Asked Dom.

“I made it. I read about it and thought it was perfect.”

“Wish I had known about those when Phillipa and James were little.”

“They help.”

Dom had to agree.

Soon, Eames was back with Enoch and Phillip was still asleep, so he took him from Arthur as Ariadne and Dom began to leave. They again thanked them for the invitation and after saying bye to the kids, to their friends, they left. Arthur smiled, setting Phillip on his mat on the floor where Woody and Caramel went over to join him. The kids were still playing with their Legos and Arthur and Eames sat down and sighed.

“Good party.” Said Eames.

Arthur nodded.

“Very good.”

They both glanced over at him, still sound asleep.

“Sugar crash.” Said Arthur.

Eames laughed and agreed.


End file.
